


Covetous

by Teaandchips



Series: pretty baby [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is fighting because Civil War, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mainly Tony/OC, Multi, tony is a broken bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaandchips/pseuds/Teaandchips
Summary: She stands in front of him, as though her significantly smaller frame can shield him from the others. The Quinjet must’ve brought her because she’s dressed in shorts and one of Roger’s t-shirts. Her hands shake where they’re balled up in little fists at her side.“Get out of the way,” crackles a mechanized voice.





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the same characters but different circumstances since I’ve set portfolio after Civil War. So this is Katie’s first time meeting Bucky, and the relationship was comprised of only Steve and Tony.

Tony contemplates the poetry of her, the soft bleeding heart beneath her chest and the tiny structure of her hands as they jut out front in open surrender to him. 

She’s found her way into the Hydra base, to the ruins of the Avenger’s initiative who are all trying to kill each other, and jumped right into the fray. 

A seventeen year old girl with the bravery of a mountain lion. 

Her petite frame shields Barnes behind it, his ocean colored hues struggling to catch up with the situation. Why this insufficiently dressed little girl has skidded to a stop in front of him and glared down at the mechanized suit in front of her without an inkling of fear? James’ chest heaves, gaze flickering from the girl to both the men in front of her. 

Both of the men who look like someone’s just walked over their grave. 

There’s a whirring click that accompanies the lifting of Tony’s visor, the face plate reveals an ashen expression. 

“How the hell did you find me?” Tony’s trying his best to be stern, she knows he is. But there’s a quiver to his lip that betrays his worry. 

“I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to bring me to you. She led me to the quinjet which brought me here.” 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” 

A voice from within his helmet answers genuinely, “Miss MacDonald is the only one with the ability to locate you when locations are disabled, sir.” 

This accompanies the whirring of Tony’s suit as his arm lifts to pinch the bruised bridge of his nose. His gaze lifts to really study her, clad in her short shorts and one of Steve’s t-shirts. 

Christ, she didn’t even put on shoes. 

The faceplate clacks back into place, a now mechanized voice addresses her. “Get back to the jet so when all of this is over I can take your stupid ass home.” 

Bucky straightens behind her, ready for this miracle of an interlude to come to a close as she moves. But to his surprise she only stands taller, her chin lifting higher as she stares him down. Steve’s taking a step toward them both, a muted “Doll, don’t” leaving his lips. 

She purses her plush lips and offers a harsh “No.” 

The iron suit in front of her holds up its hand, repulsor lighting blue threatingly. “I said, Move,” hisses out of the modulator. 

Steve’s now running toward them both, his body moving up in front of the girl’s. “Stark. Put your hand down. You and I both know you don’t want to hurt her.” 

Bucky’s eyes catch her tiny hand moving to hold Steve’s free one, and watches as he laces their fingers together. The pieces begin connecting, slowly at first until Bucky’s brain snags on the situation before him and his heart falters in his chest. 

She’s their’s. 

This tiny little thing with the heart of some long forgotten King, was the heart piece of both Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers. 

The same little thing now facing down Iron Man to protect a man she’s never met. 

Steve’s trying to negotiate whilst she steps in front of him, now front and center in this charged stare down. His hand tries to snag her waist, her bare feet bringing her closer to the suit. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, disable Mark XLVI and remove Tony from it please.” 

The AI does as she says, opening up the iron casing and placing a wounded Tony Stark at its feet. “F.R.I.D.A.Y disregard that command. Revoke protocol 824,” his voice cracks as he tries to get the suit to listen. 

“You want to be angry, Tony? Be angry with me.” She continues advancing on him, Steve’s not far behind her at this point. James can’t help, but be in awe of the girl. 

“I came out here when I shouldn’t have. I took a Quinjet without permission. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going,” her  hands untuck Steve’s shirt; allowing it to billow down where it brushes her knees.  

The Captain’s hands try in vain to halt her stride, he knows she can tap Tony’s suit to hear the audio playback. He knows she has to have some inkling of what’s going on or else she wouldn’t be here. 

She reaches Tony, and takes his hands in her own. She guides one under the shirt she’s wearing and up across her waist, the other up to rest around her neck. “You wanna hurt someone, Tony? You can hurt me.” 

Steve’s gaze flickers from his girl to his former friend and back again. Even Bucky takes a step forward from his frozen position. 

His hand tightens on her throat, just barely. Enough pressure for her to whine against it. His blunt nails dig into her side, dragging her up until his lips hit her’s. His tongue maps out her mouth roughly, biting into her bottom lip until she gasps. The hand on her throat leaving to rip into the shirt she was wearing, baring her to him. She breaks away from his smooth lips to gasp in a breath, Tony’s kisses now dragging down her skin harshly. 

“Stevie,” she breathes softly. And Bucky watches his old friend’s rigidity melt with the sound. “Just go. Get somewhere safe. I’ll be okay.” 

Tony’s teeth sink into her collarbone after the sentiment, causing her to start and struggle against his hold. “Don’t,” he warns sternly. In that voice she’s adored to hear so many times before, only now it’s serious and ever more broken. 

“I’m not leaving you, Doll.” Steve’s voice is firm, hands balled into fists at his side whilst he watches his two lovers before him.

”James, please get him out of here.” She’s speaking to him now and Bucky feels his knees weaken. It’s been a long time since anyone dared to call him ‘James’. And it’s so very polite and soft on her lips. Her bourbon colored gaze catching on his, and he tenses under the genuine silkiness of it. 

This garners Steve to shake his head to clear it and force his ass in gear. If he doesn’t get them out now then they won’t. He turns sharply away, trying and failing not to crumble under the sounds of her sighs. His hand grabs Bucky’s upper arm and steers them out of the compound.

“Steve, what about -“

”Don’t. She’ll be fine.” There’s no real fire to his words, just the knowledge of being unable to bring her with them. The knowledge that she has to stay with Tony. She has to stay safe.

Tony’s hands drag her to the floor, caging her underneath him. His touches are rough, nails digging trenches into her skin for the sake of seeing it later. He bites into her breast as his deft fingers unbutton her jeans, dragging them down. 

He’s not even taking off his own jeans, dragging her lace thong out of his way before thrusting in mercilessly. And she feels so fucking good, he’s tempted not to be pissed off at her. 

“Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to leave you bruised and hurting.” His beard brushes the sensitive expanse of her neck, scorching her skin. 

“Yes, it’s what I wanted,” she breathes.

He hisses at her, lips hitting hers harshly. Teeth clacking together as he tries his hardest to hurt her. Calloused fingers leave bruises on her hips, hips slamming into hers with every thrust. 

“Fuck, baby.” He’s panting against her skin, her nails dragging along his scalp softly. She’s coaxing him on, welcoming his pain with open arms. 

He thrusts harder, bringing her legs up around his waist and pumping harsher until she cries. His hand finding it’s way around her throat again, constricting until her lashes flutter downward and her thighs tremble against him. Her release is gorgeous, it slicks his thighs and triggers his own. 

He slams into her, grinding hard against her as he fills her up. He doesn’t want any of it to leave her, he wants her filled and ruined for anyone else. 

He looks down at her, the bruised imprint of his hand adorns her neck. His bite decorating the side of it and down a ways there’s another in the side of her breast. Her hips are bruised and his nails have scored her pretty thighs. 

He chokes on a sob at the sight of her, her watery gaze meeting his whilst shushing him. His head drops to rest against her collarbone, her fingers playing in his hair and rubbing along his back. 

“It’s okay, Tony. You’re okay,” her voice is so so soft against him. 

He broke her because he’s broken.

And yet she shushes him. 

“I love you,” she murmurs into his hair. Because whether he knows it or not she was _made_ for him to **break**.

 

 


End file.
